In the field of adjacent vertebral fixation, temporary pins have many disadvantages. If they are small, they do not hold the plate securely. If they are large, the same is often true but they also create cavities in the vertebral bodies. Additionally, it is preferable for the plate to be flush with the vertebral bodies to prevent the plate from acting as a lever and pulling out the pins when the plate is manipulated.
What is needed, therefore, is a vertebral fixation system that allows for adjacent vertebral fixation without the need to use temporary pins. Embodiments of the present invention address this need as well as other needs that will become apparent upon reading the description below in conjunction with the drawings.